


I Will Be The One To Rescue You[r Art]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But now she's not, Emma was dead, F/F, Lego, The Underworld, so that's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: Emma's dead, and Regina is willing to go to hell and back to rescue her.





	I Will Be The One To Rescue You[r Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearsonasnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I will be the one who comes to rescue you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899746) by [pearsonasnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic). 



> Thanks Pearsonasnic for writing such a cool story! I hope you dig the art.
> 
> And, as an aside, I suggest you read the fic first if you wish to avoid being spoiled, as the art consists of a few key scenes from the story.
> 
> And thank you so much to the amazing SQ Supernova mods. This event must take so much dedication and planning and hard work, but it all seems so seamless. You folks are brilliant, and I can't wait to participate again next year.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I will be the one who comes to rescue you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899746) by [pearsonasnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic)




End file.
